<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by CattleMutilation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630714">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattleMutilation/pseuds/CattleMutilation'>CattleMutilation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Sexual Themes, Sort Of, Violence, black is an manipulative jerk, contains some sensitive themes, i hate zeno so he won't be in this story, love-hate relationship, other dbz chracters in minor rolls, this fic does not follow DBS rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattleMutilation/pseuds/CattleMutilation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to be there for his amusement.  a thing to pass the time between chasing Trunks Briefs and destroying this world, and for a decent meal. She was disposable. She wasn't supposed to mean something to him... (Black Goku x Future Chichi)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai, Goku Black/Future Chi-Chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Black</strong>
</p><p>He escaped him again, fleeted right from between his fingers and just when he thought he had him this time. Black floated above the wreckage of what used to be a flourishing city, scowling at the thought of yet again losing his prey, Just where did that little rascal go?</p><p>And that machine. It was strange.</p><p>It was as if he disintegrated into thin air and it wasn't even his doing.. Heh, how disappointing...</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair as a smirk morphing his previous expression; no matter, the Saiyan can't disappear from him forever, can he? Whatever trick he just did, he'll figure it out, it was much more entertaining this way, besides he was tired and there was a place, he's been yearning to visit for a while now...</p><p>
  <strong>.......</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took him a minute or so to reach his destination. His feet touched down gracefully on the grass beneath, he quirked an eyebrow, this place looks to be worse than the last time he's been here.</p><p>Grim and desolate, just how he liked it.</p><p>The sound of the grass rustling from his footsteps disappeared into the howling of the wind as his eyes surveyed all over the place, slightly on guard. He can never tell where her next 'surprise' would be. An amused smile played on his lips, his irises shifting from the bush to the left to the tree on the opposite side. He snorted at the memory of her previous futile attempts until...</p><p>The ground beneath him felt different all of a sudden. He looked down, the dirt was disturbed and he unconsciously removed his foot and bent down, there was a sound coming from underneath that dirt, it ticked and before he had the time to investigate, an explosion occurred... It all happened so fast, shock wave with a loud boom sending him flying through the air.</p><p>It only took a second for him to get back up again, uninjured, unharmed and with the sole effect of tattered clothes and the ringing in his ear. He frowned as he looked down at his attire, discarding whatever left of it and after a few moments of concentrating, he was as good as new…</p><p>He walked hastily towards the door to the small dome-shaped house, angry and briefly wondering where she gets her weapons from but with all the destruction he's caused, she could find a thing or two laying around. Pushing the door roughly and taking one step inside the house, he was immediately assaulted with a knife in his face as his reflexes worked, grabbing the edge of the knife effortlessly and tightly between his fingers...</p><p>Dark eyes glared menacingly at him and he smirks in return. "I told you, the likes of you can't kill me." he yanked the metal object easily from her hands as she tried to hold on to it but failed and was thrown in the opposite direction.</p><p>You'd think she'd realized by now how utterly weak she is, stubborn wench.</p><p>She jumped back, away from him. "that doesn't mean I'll stop trying," she hissed.</p><p>He walked passed her, nonchalantly while her eyes followed him around, he half-smiled. "somehow I don't think you're trying all that hard!"</p><p>She looked furious. "what are you trying to insinuate?!"</p><p>He shrugged his shoulder as he opened the door to the metal box, he now knows as 'the fridge and sighs. "it's empty." he pointed to the inside of it.</p><p>She gnashed her teeth. "it's not like there are any stores left to buy from, thanks to you!"</p><p>Black rolls his eyes, there weren't many stores too when he first met her, yet this fridge still had seen better days.</p><p>Ignoring her, he took a bottle of water, (the only thing there) and leisurely sat down on the chair on her kitchen table. He could hear her angry footsteps before he saw her figure standing across the table facing him and glaring as he drank his water and slammed the bottle on the wooden surface when he was done. Instantly, she was next to him trying to take the bottle and what's left in it from his hand but quickly realized that all her efforts were of no use. All the while he sat there watching her and looking amused…</p><p>"I desire food." it was more of a demand than a request.</p><p>A fire burned in her eyes. "and?"</p><p>"Cook for me."</p><p>She slammed her hand on the table. "don't you dare think that you can order me around, do you hear me!?" she screamed, face red with rage but he only stared back blankly, adding more fuel to her flame...</p><p>"Now," his voice continued, firm and threatening, silently telling her 'there'll be consequences', consequences she's well accustomed to.</p><p>She stood there defiantly as her mouth opened and she mouthed the words, "I hate you!"</p><p>He rolled his eyes and then a wicked smile stretched his lips. "No food and now this. you're being mean, Chichi," he countered, pouting innocently, knowing full well how much it aggravated her. how much it reminded her of her lost loved one. "Please, chi." he reaches for her hand and proceeds, "be a good wife and cook me some food, I'm hungry."</p><p>"I hate you!"</p><p>"that's not what you said the last time I fu-"</p><p>The sound of her palm connecting with his cheek, resonated through the empty house stopping him mid-sentence, at once he found himself standing up and pushing her harshly against the fridge door before the chair fell backward and the sound of it crashing reached their ears, wrath rushing into his veins like belching lava.</p><p>She winced. His hold on her arms strong enough to cause a bruise but not enough to break any bones, his legs stood between hers, separating them apart and his body pressed tightly against her own. Knowing her, she'll try everything in her grasp and he wasn't about to give her that chance.</p><p>He clenched his jaw at the unapologetic expression he was receiving and sneered. "You're a very ungrateful woman, you know that?" bending down towards her, moving his face closer to hers, close enough to feel her breath against his face. "I keep you alive, I even made you young again, and how do you repay me?"</p><p>"I didn't ask for any of it," she countered, keeping her unafraid visage intact.</p><p>"Oh? But you didn't mind, either. Just like you didn't mind what we-"</p><p>"You tricked me!"</p><p>"I told you I wasn't your husband!"</p><p>"oh, but you didn't tell me that you're a monster." Her eyes were locked with his as she spoke, fierce and fearless.</p><p>He was silent, the words affected him, more than he'd like to admit but he was quick to hide it behind a malevolent smile. "if I'm such a monster? Then maybe I should send you to where I sent that blue-haired friend of yours, eh?"</p><p>Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her and her face paled, feeling her quiver in his arms as she spoke, "yo-you didn't?"</p><p>He grinned. "pity, I didn't get to kill that pathetic son of hers too."</p><p>She squirmed, trying to get her hands between their bodies as to push him off her, growling in frustration when all her attempts to free herself proved to be inefficacious. "you make me sick," she hissed.</p><p>"<strong>you make me sick</strong>," she repeated.</p><p>His chest burned, feelings, which he only experienced with her emerged, a mixture of frustration, anger, and a sickening desire; he found himself locking his lips with hers, kissing her aggressively and forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She thrashed, her hands grabbing his sides and digging her fingers into his clothed skin as she tried to push him again. His tongue touched hers and she instantly tried to push it out of her mouth with her tongue but he only swirled it around. She released a moan of frustration when she failed and the next thing for her to do is clamp her teeth on his tongue as hard as she can, almost tearing it in apart...</p><p>A growl reverberated in his chest. He tightened his grip on her upper arms and by instinct, she let out a scream, releasing his tongue in the process.</p><p>Black let go and stepped back, glaring at the small woman, the coppery taste of his own blood was making him boil.</p><p>
  <em>He was infuriated.</em>
</p><p>This wasn't the first she tried to harm him but it was definitely the first she succeeded. Even managed to draw blood, something rarely anyone has ever been able to do...</p><p>
  <em>This woman...</em>
</p><p>Her bloodied lips curled upward in a self-satisfied smile and something inside him ticked at the sight, the back of his hand slapped her cheek in an almost involuntary reaction, sending her to the ground...</p><p>Chichi laid there, motionless but he knew, she wasn't seriously injured, he knew, just before his hand made contact, <em>he hesitated</em>...</p><p>He didn't put enough strength to seriously harm her, he couldn't bring himself to seriously harm her, and he was absolutely abhorred with himself for it.</p><p>The sensation gnawing on the back of his hand was like acid being poured on his skin, he resisted the urge to do something, anything about it while he continued to watch her, he hated how even his own body rejected his actions, he couldn't stand the fact that she had some control over him, a control he tried to numerously exorcise but to no avail.</p><p>He kept her alive out of intrigue. Curiosity for the life his counterpart once had, for a better understanding of the man he's supposed. She was supposed to be there for his amusement. Something to pass the time between chasing Trunks Briefs and destroying this world and for a decent meal. She was disposable!</p><p>She wasn't supposed to mean something to him...</p><p>He clenched his fists, his nails sunk into the thick skin of his palms. "Tch, go ahead weep for your dead husband all over again," he snorted. She jerked her head in his direction, her hand cradling her injured cheek as she slowly sat up and he was surprised at the deadly glare she gave him...</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched as he fought the uncharacteristic smile tugging on his lips, a sickening feeling washed over him, he felt relieved.</p><p>right, This woman was his entertainment and he didn't want to lose that just yet. He didn't want to see her broken again just yet. He wanted to break her himself, he wanted to see that fire in her eyes die, yes, that's the reason why he kept her alive…</p><p>Malicious laughter erupted from between his lips, he turned and walked towards the door, casting one last glance at the women. "dinner better be ready by the time I get back," he spoke casually and just like that, he flew to continue his search as the sound of her enraged screams was the last thing he heard…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trunks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Trunks</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>a few months after the first appearance of Goku Black</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Another failed attempt, so many have died trying again …</p><p>The smoke had cleared, but black clouds have littered the sky where yellow, thunderous bolts flicker across it. And the wind howls, the sound so eerie, so soul gripping.</p><p>They were so close to their hideout, running over ruins of his dead city and the shattered bones of his people. Trunks looks back, the scarce people behind him looked tired, their breathing shallow, and their legs heavy, but they can't afford to stop now, they can't afford to catch their breath. If they did then…</p><p>Then…</p><p>A deafening boom sounds near them and Trunks realizes that they were going too slow. "Come on. Faster! We're close. We're very close."</p><p>Such futile encouragements, in the end, they're just humans. Humans who can't even mask their own energy.</p><p>Another blast, even closer than the one before it. And the thunder rages.</p><p>Bastard! This is all a game to him, he knew exactly where they are, but he loved to toy with them, break their will, and make them falter.</p><p>"I can't…" heavily breathing, one of them stands still and props himself on a broken wall beside him with frightened eyes. "I can't anymore."</p><p>"Keep moving!" Trunks orders harshly.</p><p>"I can't… You know we're gonna die anyway."</p><p>"He's right, we can't go on anymore!" another says. They all stop. Defeated.</p><p>He won.</p><p>And Trunk can't accept that. "Don't make me repeat mys—"</p><p>It happened so fast and in the most revolting way. Exactly how he imagined it. Exactly how he dreaded it. Their parts laid at his feet, blood stained his shoes and he's so tired of it. Why did it always end like this? Why couldn't they go back to their families as they had promised?</p><p>"They were slowing you down, you Know." He descends, his foot touches the ground as graceful as a feather.</p><p>"Why? They didn't have to die like this."</p><p>"They're fated to die, the gods have so willed it. You can't help them no matter how hard you try..." He smiles, twisting that familiar face of his into the devil. " But I wouldn't worry about them too much, Trunks. Once I find where the rest of you are hiding. You're all going to die the exact same way."</p><p>"AHHH!" Trunks charges unsheathe his sword from its hilt and hits with every ounce of strength left in his body. His blow is blocked but he repeats it again and again and again and not one blow phases him. The bastard kept smiling, mocking him, mocking his strength, mocking his people.</p><p>Rage flares so passionately within him.</p><p>Hate. Hate. Hate… he's so consumed in it, it blinds him to all else except the enemy ahead.</p><p>He hated it. He hated him.</p><p>Black blows him away but he keeps getting back to the fight, keeps raging on no matter how many blows he receives. The blood of his people still fresh on his clothes mixes with his own, but for their sake. For their sacrifices, he has to kill him.</p><p><em>"Trunks! Stop! You can't win. Get back, right now!"</em> a soft, yet stern cry pierces through the loud hammering of his heart-beats in his ears. <em>"Get back, you can't die out there. Don't forget what you still have."</em></p><p>It was like being slapped awake. Trunks calms himself at those words. She was right. As much as he hates to admit it, at his level there's nothing he can do against the monster before him. He can't win, but he can't let Black win either.</p><p>Black tilts his head in confusion as he soars towards the skies, and gathers as much energy as he can. 'Father, lend me your strength,' chants and shouts, "Final flash!"</p><p>Black dodges and he disappears in the thick cloud of dust he created.</p><p>His mother was right, he can't die. Not yet. He has to get back.</p><p>There's so much he has to do.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The hardest part of returning back alive was meeting the hopeful gazes of those down in their shelter. So, every time, Trunks does his best to avoid them.</p><p>Because he's not that brave…</p><p>Mai moved about disturbing the air and causing the candle he kept a hard focus on to flicker around. He couldn't meet her eyes as she tended to his wounds with diligent tenderness, even when her face is so close to his.</p><p>He flinches as she applied disinfectant to the wounds on his face. The stinging sensation felt faint. All those years of fighting, surviving and struggling had successfully numbed his skin and made him almost robotic. Physically, he couldn't feel much.</p><p>Emotionally, he was a God damn wreck.</p><p>Mai taps his cheek, seeking his eyes with those beautiful, blue, sympathetic ones of hers like she knew he was drowning himself in self-pity, but he couldn't keep the eye contact for long. soon returns his gaze back to that small, sole flame in this underground room.</p><p>He had failed her. Failed his people. Failed his mother.</p><p>He felt so undeserving.</p><p>The door jerks open and it makes him jump in his own skin. His mother walks in.</p><p>His mother looks at them, a reprimanding glare in her eyes as they stare at each other for a few seconds.</p><p>"Mai, can you please leave us alone, I'd like to have a word with my son," his mother requests.</p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p>"Thank you." Mai walks out, closes the door with a faint click.</p><p>"What was that out there?!" she demands, "were you trying to get yourself killed?"</p><p>He stays silent, head lowered, partially enraged, partially ashamed.</p><p>"You know you're no match for him."</p><p>"I know," he looks up, into his mother's eyes. "Trust me, I do. I'm just…" he expels a long breath and continues, "I'm tired. Tired of fighting, tired of watching them die and not being able to do anything about it. Not being able to save them…"</p><p>His mother approaches him and kneels at his feet, her hand on his knee so soothing and her eyes imploring, she was stronger and sturdier than he was. "Listen to me, Trunks. No matter what, you have to survive. You have to live."</p><p>"Why? It's not fair."</p><p>She says resolutely, "Because they believe in you."</p><p>"Why do they? I've done nothing but fail them over and over again."</p><p>"You're trying, Trunks, and that matters. Because you're their best chance, you've saved them before, and you'll do it again. You're all they have so you can't break."</p><p>She caresses his face, her touch is comforting, he wants to drown in the safety it provides for the rest of his days.</p><p>"It's time to get help." He knew exactly what she means, who she meant. So he looks up at her as she stands up, shocked.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"There's a secret vault. Right underneath the lab. It's where I kept some of my important inventions."</p><p>"Mother! He turned capsule corps ruins into his own dwelling. It's going to be impossible to get there without him noticing."</p><p>"Then we'll just need to distract him as you get it."</p><p>"and how are you proposing we do that. By getting as many people killed as possible."</p><p>she rolls her eyes. "We'll figure something out."</p><p>He kept silent for a minute before he spoke again. "What about fuel? We used up all of it during the last trip."</p><p>"There's an abandoned capsule corps warehouse within the city. It's big enough for me to build the fuel generator. All I need is a few pieces of equipment."</p><p>"but that'll take at least a year."</p><p>He knew his mother was a genius but she was making it too simple.</p><p>"Trunks," she calls, putting her hands on his shoulder and fixing her eyes on his as if sensing his doubt. "We'll only need enough fuel for one trip. Then the me on the other side will make sure to bring you and our help back."</p><p>"It's too risky." He says quietly.</p><p>"I know you'll make it."</p><p>He wasn't talking about himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>